


faith, trust, and pixie dust

by deputyydipshit



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, extreme amounts of fluff guys, lots of fluff, maybe nicole proposes idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyydipshit/pseuds/deputyydipshit
Summary: A question, an uninvited guest, and a trip they’ll never forget. Nicole takes Waverly to Disney World for their anniversary, and Wynonna invites herself to tag along.orThe Disney Wayhaught one shot no one asked for but everyone secretly wanted.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	faith, trust, and pixie dust

When Nicole had told Waverly they were going to Florida for their anniversary, her heart grew three times its size in her chest. For years, Nicole had talked about planning a trip for them to commemorate another happy year they’d spent together, but things always ended up falling through. It was either Nicole got caught at the station without being able to take off work, or Waverly got backed up at the library. Being a school librarian was a more strenuous job than people thought and it came with fewer perks than Waverly would like to admit or accept.

Before, their plans had been for small trips across the country; road tripping from one province to the other and fully immersing themselves into the culture. It was nothing special, but something they both wanted and longed for. It would give them an excuse to get away, to be together and  _ alone _ without the threat of what the Roman’s called  _ Wynonna Interruptus _ every single time the door was closed.

Nicole had their trip to Florida booked for months now, her planning starting just shortly after her promotion. Now able to take more time off after being named Purgatory’s new sheriff, Nicole dove into intense planning, finding things for them to do during their stay. She wanted to hit every historic site, museum, and tourist trap the peninsula had to offer, and Nicole was struggling to keep the real surprise, their real destination, to herself. She needed to tell someone.

Naturally, she told Wynonna.

It didn’t exactly go as Nicole had planned, the eldest Earp slamming her half empty whiskey glass on the bar top at Shorty’s, the amber liquid nearly sloshing over the sides and onto the wood. She had slapped a hand on Nicole’s shoulder and given the redhead her supposed blessing, but only under one condition: she could come along. Nicole, of course, said no.

So the three of them left for Florida, bright and early, Wynonna in tow complaining about the long walk from the car to the airport. Waverly had shown outward approval of her sister joining them, but her internal response was quite the opposite. They boarded their flight after several long hours waiting and Wynonna’s continuous complaining. Nicole and Waverly sat next to each other, leaving Wynonna by herself in a seat two rows back.

“You booked her ticket like that on purpose.” Waverly said after fastening her seatbelt. “You put Wynonna back there when you knew you could have gotten her next to us.”

“I love Wynonna, but this trip is about you and me.” Nicole looked over at Waverly and rested her hand on the armrest between them, palm facing up. “And I intend to keep it that way despite her having invited herself to join us.”

“She can be fun...sometimes.” Waverly said, more so to convince herself than Nicole. She looked down at Nicole’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I love my sister to death, but I wouldn’t complain if she weren’t here. She’s always intruding on our private time together. I don’t think she realizes how little of that we actually get these days. We’ve been trying to get away for our anniversary for so long now, and the one time we’re able to, we have to share a hotel room with her.”

Nicole chuckled quietly and squeezed Waverly’s hand. “Baby, I got Wynonna her own room.”

“You’re paying for all of this,  _ and  _ an additional room for Wynonna?” Waverly raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Hey, she’s helped us a lot. She’s helped  _ me _ a lot. I felt like I could be nice and show her how grateful I am just this once.” Nicole shrugged and leaned closer to Waverly, lowering her voice. “Besides...she’s on the floor above us. She won’t hear a goddamn thing we do.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed bright pink at the sound of Nicole’s low laughter in her ears as they took off. The plane ride went about as expected, with only minimal interruptions from Wynonna. They sipped on wine and dined on pre-packaged peanuts, reminiscing on the years they’d spent together. Granted, this would only be their fourth year, but four years was a long time. Especially for someone like Nicole, who had a reputation of leaving people behind, and for Waverly, who had a record of people leaving her behind. They were a match made in Heaven in their eyes, and a gross representation of the kind of love most people only dream of, in Wynonna’s.

They disembarked and made their way to baggage claim, Waverly’s hand never leaving Nicole’s. Purgatory was a very small town, which meant it was full of very narrow-minded people, and Waverly often found herself a bit timid to show much physical affection toward Nicole in public. Most of the townsfolk there couldn’t care less about who married whom, but the feeling of discomfort and judgment always hung heavily in the air. So when they stepped out of the terminal and into the busy airport, Waverly was surprised to see that no one seemed to give their held hands a second glance. It was refreshing, Waverly thought, to be away from the glances and whispers around town. 

Waverly was determined to make this trip as intimate and special as possible, and knowing the people of Florida seemed to care more about getting to their destinations on time rather than two women sharing a brief kiss while they waited for their bags was sure to help with that. While they waited for their luggage, Nicole took the opportunity to finally take a moment to really look at her girlfriend. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and one of Nicole’s old, oversized police academy t-shirts tucked into the front. How someone could make such a simple outfit look so perfect still baffled the redhead.

Wynonna groaned from across the small area and made a face at the couple. “You two gonna keep eye humping this entire time? Or are you actually going to talk to each other?”

“‘Nonna.” Waverly chastised quietly, casting her gaze to the floor to hide her red cheeks.

“We talk to each other plenty, Earp.” Nicole replied and wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist, pulling her closer. “Not that you’d notice since you only seem to pay attention to the times we don’t.”

They retrieved their bags and set out to find a taxi, Wynonna muttering something about needing a drink and a cheeseburger. 

\- - - - -

The bar they found themselves in was dingy and dark, full of patrons already drunk despite it only being the early evening. Waverly and Nicole found an empty table in a corner of the open area, Wynonna making a beeline for the bar and ordering a drink. Nicole glanced around the room, feeling almost out of place in a bar full of mostly men, most of whom had kept their eyes on Waverly since they walked through the door. Her hand rested stiffly on her hip, the glock she kept concealed at her waist burning beneath her touch.

“Hey, stop that.” Waverly said from across the table.

“Stop what?”

“You’re doing that thing again. Freaking yourself out and reaching for your gun.”

“I’m not freaking myself out. I just don’t particularly feel the safest here, and I know nothing about this place since Wynonna looked it up.”

“I get it.” Waverly smiled and reached across the table, waiting for Nicole to take her hand. “We’re in a new place, a different country, and we found ourselves in a biker bar as our first stop here. Your cop instincts are kicking in and, while I absolutely  _ love _ how sexy that is, you’re off the clock and shouldn’t worry. Florida has police too, Nicole. It’s okay to relax.”

Nicole sighed and placed her hand on top of Waverly’s, letting her shoulders fall. She knew Waverly was right, but it was hard to relax when her job was basically hunting demons and trying to keep herself from nearly dying again. She was always on high alert, even when she was off duty. But they were on vacation, and she was  _ almost _ positive Florida had no demons.

“I just don’t understand why we couldnt have hit up a gay bar. We’d fit in a lot more there.” Nicole groaned.

“This is what happens when you give Wynonna Google Maps and tell her ‘you choose.’ You end up in the worst rated bar in the city.” Waverly giggled and squeezed Nicole’s hand.

Nicole looked down at their hands and smiled. “I guess it’s not all bad. You’re here, so it gets five stars from me.”

“You’re so gross.” Waverly laughed.

“I’m also so,  _ so _ very gay.” Nicole winked and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Drinks?” Wynonna walked up to the table with a tray of shots.

“It’s all fun and games until the rum runs out, so yeah I think I’ll have one.” Nicole nodded, causing both Earps to laugh.

\- - - - -

“Come swim with me?” Waverly looked up when a hand appeared in the space between herself and her open book, palm up. Nicole was smiling down at her, dimples on full display.

“Oh, I don’t know, sheriff. That depends. Can I trust that you won’t let me drown?” Waverly tilted her head and grinned.

“I’m not the strongest swimmer, but I guess that’s something we’ll have to find out for ourselves, now won’t we?” Nicole raised an eyebrow and Waverly could see the mischievous glint in her eyes, even from behind her Aviators.

Waverly sighed dramatically and closed her book, setting it on the edge of her beach towel. “I suppose I can trust you.” She bit her lip and took Nicole’s extended hand. “Just know that Wynonna will kill you if she finds out I’ve drowned on your watch.” Waverly added with a quiet giggle.

“Oh, I don’t think she’ll be much of a problem right now.” Nicole replied, pulling Waverly toward the water with her. “She’s been passed out for the past hour. Eight White Claws and a flask of whiskey will do that to you.”

“You secretly love that she came with us, don’t you?” Waverly quirked an eyebrow, squealing when the cold waves crashed against her ankles.

“Like I said on the plane yesterday, she’s my best friend. Of course I’m happy she came.” Nicole shrugged. “It’s just the constant interruptions we’re going to have on this trip that I’m not too keen about.”

“She can try everything in the book, but I won’t let anything ruin this time for us.” Waverly smiled and slid her hand into Nicole’s.

They slowly waded into deeper water, stopping when it reached their waists. Waverly stopped just short of Nicole and watched as her girlfriend relished in the warm summer sun, soaking in the rays like a sponge absorbing water. Her fiery red hair was hidden beneath a white, straw fedora with a black band wrapped around its middle, yet it still caught Waverly’s eye. Her light blue and white floral bikini barely covered her back, revealing Nicole’s toned deltoids and obliques. Waverly let her eyes trail down Nicole’s body, taking in the ways her muscles flexed as she keept herself standing upright against the waves and the ocean’s current.

Being an officer meant a lot of long training sessions to keep her muscles firm and her body in shape, and Nicole’s lean form never went unnoticed by Waverly. Even as concealing as Nicole’s uniforms were, with long sleeve button down shirts, long pants, and boots, the evident muscle was displayed. Especially in those khakis she used to wear. Her ass looked really good in those and…

“Wave?” Nicole’s voice cut through Waverly’s thoughts like a blade, bringing her back to the present.

“Hm?” Waverly raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

“I said are you just going to stand there and check me out, or are you going to actually get wet?” Nicole replied, hiding her chuckle by biting her lip.

“Oh, I’m already wet. Trust me.” Waverly said, her voice picking up a bit of a sultry tone.

Waverly laughed at Nicole’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks, relishing in the serious cop face she tried to put on in order to hide her embarrassment. Waverly stepped up to Nicole and wrapped her arms around her neck. The redhead looked down at the woman in her arms and couldn’t help but place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Hey.” Nicole whispered, voice barely audible over the crashing waves around them.

“Hi.” Waverly replied. “Thank you for finally taking me to see the ocean.”

“I told you I would, didn’t I?” Nicole grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Waverly closed her eyes and rested her head against Nicole’s. “This is going to be the best vacation ever.”

“You have no idea, baby.” Nicole grinned.

\- - - - -

The ring burned a hole in Nicole’s hand as she stared at it in her palm, staring at it like she was waiting for it to speak. The silver engagement band was plain, a singular diamond resting atop it, but it was everything Nicole knew Waverly would want. Simple, yet elegant, and not too flashy. She’d be lying if she said Chrissy Nedley wasn’t her guiding voice throughout the ring hunting process. It was a constant string of:  _ Too flashy. Too expensive. Nicole, are you serious? She’d never wear that! _

She’d finally settled on a ring with a moderate price and a small stone, thanking Chrissy profusely for her help. Nicole fell in love with the ring the second her eyes found it, and she had a hard time keeping her hands away from the velvet box it sat in. Her biggest fear was the opinion of the eldest Earp, so when Nicole showed up to the homestead on her lunch break on Wynonna’s day off, she found herself extremely nervous.

The idea of proposing had barely grazed her lips in previous conversations with Wynonna, fear having a death grip on her and making her believe Wynonna wouldn’t allow it. So she was shocked when Wynonna’s immediate reaction to the ring’s presentation was a huge smile and a bear hug. Nicole didn’t remember much from that conversation, except that Wynonna had threatened to tear her apart, limb from limb (her words), if she ever hurt Waverly...which in turn led to Wynonna inviting herself on their trip.

Nicole’s head snapped in the direction of the bathroom when she heard the door open and scrambled over to her duffel bag, shoving the ring box down to the bottom, before Waverly emerged.

“You really missed out on a good shower.” Waverly smiled and shrugged. “It was nice and steamy in there.”

“You left me some warm water though, right?” Nicole laughed when Waverly whacked her arm with the towel she was using to dry her hair. “Ow! I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

“ _ Yes _ , Nicole, I left you some hot water.” Waverly giggled. “I’d have let you use more if you would’ve just come in there with me though.” She bit her lip.

“I know, baby,” Nicole sighed, “but duty calls. Dolls said it was urgent.”

“But you’re on vacation, which means I should have you to myself. Distraction free.” Waverly pouted and Nicole couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing it away.

“How about I make it up to you tonight, hm?” Nicole draped her arms over Waverly’s shoulders and pulled her close. “I’ll take you someplace nice for dinner and then we can take a stroll along the beach.”

“But we’re driving to Orlando tomorrow.” Waverly said. “And if my intense Googling and calculations are correct then Orlando is about a three and a half hour drive from here. You of all people, miss ‘I need exactly eight glorious hours of sleep if I’m even to drive  _ one _ hour,’ are suggesting we go out tonight?”

“We do drive to Orlando tomorrow,” Nicole nodded, “but I never said  _ I  _ was driving. We, my love, have a personal driver for the trip.”

“Please tell me it isn’t Wynonna.” Waverly deadpanned which elicited a belly laugh from her girlfriend.

“You know how my brother started working for that taxi service about a year ago?” Waverly nodded.

“Nathan was so excited about it at Christmas.” Waverly smiled.

“Well I called him up a few months ago, when I was planning this whole trip, and cashed in one of the hundreds of favors he owes me from when we were younger.”

“You hustled your own brother just to drive us three and a half hours north?” Waverly quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms. “Wynonna’s rubbed off on you too much.”

“So you  _ don’t  _ want to go out tonight? Is that what I’m hearing?” Nicole smirked when Waverly’s eyes widened slightly.

“Go take your shower and I’ll give you my answer when you get out.” Waverly rolled her eyes playfully and shoved Nicole toward the bathroom.

\- - - - -

Nicole had found the perfect little beachfront restaurant that was within walking distance from their hotel in Downtown Tampa. It was a small building with tinted windows and fairy lights strung about its outside seating area. Soft jazz music played from hidden speakers and the smell of the ocean air filled their lungs. It wasn’t fancy, necessarily, but Nicole had told Waverly to dress nice regardless. Stepping into the building, Waverly was glad she had listened.

“Not fancy? If this isn’t fancy to you, then I’d like to see what  _ is _ .” Waverly whispered into the redhead’s ear as they neared the hostess stationed just across from the entrance.

“It’s business casual.” Nicole brushed off. “I told you it wasn’t fancy, but it wasn’t casual either.”

“Fancy would’ve cut it just fine,” Waverly huffed and squeezed Nicole’s arm, planting a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Nicole chuckled lightly and looped an arm around Waverly’s waist. They followed the hostess to a small table in the corner of the nearly packed room. They were seated and immediately looked to the menu for their first round of drinks for the night.

“So are you going to tell me what we’re really going to be doing in Orlando?” Waverly asked from across their small table.

“What do you mean?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re not telling me the full truth about this vacation.”

“How so?” Nicole grinned and lifted her glass to take a sip of her Old Fashioned.

“Well, when I asked you what we were doing in Orlando the other day, you nearly panicked before saying the aquarium. And then you cleared your throat and your face got super red. Wynonna was even panicking about what to say.”

Nicole nearly choked on her drink. Damn her super smart girlfriend and her attentiveness. Playing it off as if she overestimated her sip, Nicole cleared her throat and set the glass back on the table. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Waverly’s, squeezing it lightly.

“You caught me.” Nicole admitted. “I did panic. We aren’t going to the aquarium. We’re doing something so much better. Something you’ll…” She trailed off and looked down at their hands.

“Something that I’ll...?” Waverly asked. “Nic, are you okay?” She asked before using her free hand to cover Nicole’s.

Nicole shook her head and smiled brightly at the woman before her. “Something you’ll never forget.”

“We’ve been here for three days and this trip is already one I won’t forget. You took me to see the ocean, something I never thought I’d be able to say I’ve done.” Waverly intertwined their fingers and watched as the candlelight danced across their hands, the flame on the table igniting more than just a physical fire.

“I love you so much.” Waverly whispered and ducked her head to brush a kiss across Nicole’s knuckles.

They ate in relative silence, a comfortable silence that had been perfected over the years of their relationship. They came to learn they didn’t need to be constantly talking in order to adequately communicate. They ate, sipping on their drinks and stealing glances at each other like high schoolers, lightly kicking each other under the table.

An hour later Waverly and Nicole found themselves aimlessly strolling down the white sand of Davis Island. Nicole had cuffed her pants to keep them from getting dirty, and held both her and Waverly’s shoes in her hand. As they walked, the cool air of the night created a light breeze, causing Waverly to shiver. Nicole stopped in her tracks to take her blazer off and drape it over Waverly’s shoulders. It was a small gesture, but it was something that meant everything to Waverly.

They continued to walk, hands brushing as they swung their arms back and forth. The beach was nearly empty, two other couples being their only company. Waverly looked around and chewed on her lower lip, as if trying to keep herself from speaking and ruining the moment.

“Something on your mind?” Nicole asked and gently nudged Waverly’s shoulder.

“No.” Waverly shook her head and pulled Nicole’s coat tighter around her. “It’s just...this place. It’s so rich in history. But I didn’t want to say anything any ruin this nice moment.”

“Waverly, I know we’ve been together for four years now, but I’m not Champ. You can talk about whatever you want, whenever you want. I love it when you talk about history.”

“You do?” Waverly looked up at the redhead.

“I really do.” Nicole smiled.

“Well you’d be the first.” Waverly quickly looked away and focused on the way the cool sand felt between her toes.

“Tell me about this place?” Nicole asked. “I know nothing about it.”

“It was established by a man named D. P. Davis in the 1920s.” Waverly started rambling off everything she’d learned about the place, Nicole listening intently.

“Wait wait, this place was made by  _ two _ manmade islands?” Nicole asked.

“Crazy right? Geography is crazy.” Waverly beamed.

“I love it when you talk history to me. Don’t ever stop.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s cheek.

They walked back to their rental car in silence, hands clasped tightly and smiles on their faces.

\- - - - -

_ “Haught! Wake up!” _ Wynonna’s voice came from the other side of the hotel room door, followed by her fist incessantly banging on the surface.

“What…” Nicole grumbled and started to sit up, but was stopped by Waverly’s arm draping over her stomach.

“Leave ‘er,” Waverly mumbled. “She jus’ wants food.”

Nicole chuckled quietly when her head hit the pillow, the cold air hitting her bare chest and shocking her fully awake. They had only just fallen asleep a few hours ago, right as the sun began to peak over the horizon, but Nicole felt more awake than ever. Two days, just two days until she asked Waverly the question that had been burning a hole in her heart for over a year now. Wynonna’s banging shook her from her thoughts and she went to sit up again, only to be stopped by Waverly again.

“Baby, I have to go see what she needs. What if she’s in trouble?”

“Wynonna in trouble? Most definitely. She can handle herself.” Waverly mumbled.

Nicole smiled and planted a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead before pulling the covers over Waverly’s shoulders and standing up. Nicole grabbed her discarded t-shirt from the floor and pulled it on as she walked over to the door. She opened it and was immediately pulled into the hallway by Wynonna.

“Dude, what the hell?” Nicole whisper-yelled.

“We have a problem.”

“Yes?”

“I just got a phone call from the Disney resort. There’s been an issue with your reservation and now we only have one room.”

“How did that happen? I made sure everything was in place. I called like ten times to make sure!”

“Clearly Mickey Mouse hates gays because we’re down to one room, Nicole I don’t know what happened you dumbass!”

“Okay, so what do we do? It’s too late to reserve another room. We’re supposed to check in today.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s too late, exactly.” Wynonna smirked.

“What did you do?” Nicole asked, horrified.

“The Lodge happened to have an available room. A suite at the top.”

“Don’t tell me…”

“And you’re paying for me to stay there. Alllll alone.”

“Wynonna Earp, you motherfucker.”

“Oh calm down, Haught. Don’t get your khakis in a twist. The room is yours. I’m taking the other one.”

Nicole stared at her friend for a long moment before rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall with a sigh. Wynonna was many things, but her best friend was at the top of that list. She was her and Waverly’s biggest supporter and for that she found herself to be forever grateful.

“I know you’re nervous, so I assumed fucking with you would help ease the nerves. Guess I was wrong. I’m sorry.” Wynonna shoved her hands into her pockets.

“You’re getting soft on me. I don’t like it.” Nicole pouted dramatically.

“I can be a hardass again. Threaten you if you break my sister’s heart and all that Big Sis shit.”

“No, I think the room upgrade is just fine for now.” Nicole smiled.

“Great,” Wynonna lightly smacked Nicole’s arm, “now get back in there and wake her up. We’ve got some taxis to catch.”

“Taxies? As in, more than one?” Nicole raised an eyebrow.

“You think I want to ride in there with you two horny teenagers? Hell no. Wynonna travels alone, and pays her own way.”

“Oh does she now?”

“For transportation only.” Wynonna corrected herself.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Don’t make me regret the decision.”

“Okay, okay. Going back in now. No need to threaten.” Nicole held her hands up and quietly snuck back into the room.

Wynonna watched as her future sister-in-law closed the door, hoping she and Waverly were on the same wavelength and left Florida as happy as she knew they’d be.

\- - - - -

“You planned a whole trip to Disney World and managed to keep it a secret?” Waverly asked in awe as they walked into the lobby of their resort.

“I’m more shocked Wynonna didn’t say anything to you, honestly.” Nicole replied.

“Wynonna knew too?!”

“Well, I had to tell  _ some _ one. The secret was eating me alive from the inside.” Nicole chuckled.

“This place seems very expensice, Nicole. Tell me you didn’t rob a bank to afford this trip.” Waverly joked, but her tone seemed serious.

“Waves, I’m the sheriff of Purgatory, why would I break the laws of my own town?”

“Just checking...did Wynonna?”

“No one stole any money or committed any crimes to make this trip happened, I promise.” Nicole leaned down and kissed the top of Waverly’s head.

Nicole stepped up to the front desk to check them in. They recieved their Magic Bands and headed for the elevators after being told how to use them. Nicole carried their bags, making Wynonna carry her own and rolling her eyes when she tried to argue.

“I’m not dating you. Carry your own shit, Earp.”

“You’re not dating me, but you’re dating my sister. So that automatically means you have to carry my bags. It’s common curtosy, Haught.”

“Curtosy my ass. You have one bag. It wont kill you to hold it a little longer.”

They stepped onto the elevator and Nicole looked at the piece of paper the receptionest had given her.

“Alright, Wynonna your room is on floor three. Waverly and I are on…” She searched the paper until she found the floor number. “Floor seven.”

“At the top?” Waverly’s eyes went wide.

“We have a suite.” Nicole grinned and glanced at Wynonna just as the elevator stopped on her floor.

“You two enjoy. And Don’t worry...I don’t know you room number.”

“Meet us in the lobby in a couple hours. We’re going to Magic Kingdom today.”

“Great! So I have time to take a nap since you woke me up at three this morning.”

“You woke  _ me _ up, and it’s only eleven now. Stop complaining and get off before the doors close.” Nicole rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Wynonna exited and gave the couple her middle finger as a parting gift when the doors closed. Nicole grinned and turned to face Waverly, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“You no longer have to keep your hands to yourself.” Waverly giggled. “I have no idea how you managed to keep it together for that long considering what happened during the ride here.”

“I think you mean what  _ didn’t _ happen.” Nicole frowned.

“I was not about to get it on in the back of a taxi!”

“Okay, but how about on a super soft queen sized bed in a Disney resort?” Nicole raised an eyebrow.

Waverly didn’t answer, she just grabbed Nicole by the front of her flannel and dragged her down the hall until they reached their room.

\- - - - -

They spent the rest of the day in Magic Kingdom, walking around all of the stores and meeting characters. They rode every ride they could, every ride that piqued Waverly’s interest. Pirates of the Caribbean, the Haunted Mansion, and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad were all better than she could have expected them to be, but nothing could compare to the look of pure joy and happiness that was plastered on Waverly’s face the entire day. From watching the parades and street performers, to getting a bucket of popcorn on Main Street, Waverly Earp had never been more enthused by anything in her life. Except maybe doing her research.

Nicole couldn’t ignore the nerves in her stomach any longer, so when she found herself subconsciously leading Waverly toward the giant castle at the center of the park, she knew it was time. She glanced around in search of Wynonna, but the leather jacket toting food machine was nowhere to be found.  _ Probably off to get another snack, I’m assuming. _ Nicole thought. Wynonna’s absence might have been a blessing in disguise considering she always had such impeccable timing for interrupting anything Nicole and Waverly were doing, even if this time she was in on whatever plan Nicole had.

They came to a stop just a few steps away from a photographer who was currently snapping a picture of a family; a mom and a dad with their three little girls. Nicole’s heart swelled at the thought of having a family like that with Waverly some day. She only hoped those dreams would continue to live on after that night. Waverly watched the family with a smile on her face, admiring the five strangers as if she’d known them her whole life. Nicole fell more in love with her in that moment.

“Picture in front of the castle?” The cast member asked with a smile. Nicole nodded eagerly and gave the woman a look, hoping she adequately conveyed her message. She got a nod in return and felt her body relax slightly.

Waverly grabbed Nicole by the arm and guided her over to where they needed to stand, reaching into her backpack and taking out the pair of mouse ears they had purchased earlier in the day. Waverly handed Nicole hers, complete with a rainbow bow between the ears, and put her own on her head. Nicole chuckled at how ridiculous she felt, but all thoughts vanished from her mind when she heard Waverly’s giggle before feeling her hand being pulled against her chest.

The photographer smiled at them, leaning down to look through the lens. Giving the couple a thumbs up, she counted to three before snapping a picture. Nicole moved so that their hands fell in the middle of them, still clasped tightly, and posed for another photo.

“Why don’t we get a shot of you ladies facing the castle?” The cast member suggested, tossing a wink at Nicole.

“Ooh yes!” Waverly excitedly clapped her hands together and turned, along with Nicole who reached into her back pocket.

She heard the  _ click! _ of the camera and knew it was time. Now or never, is what she kept repeating to herself.

Nicole took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself onto one knee, extending the box up toward Waverly. Another picture was taken and Waverly soon realized Nicole was no longer standing beside her. She turned her head and saw Nicole on the ground, a nervous smile on her face. She gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth, and began crying instantly.

“Nicole...what…” Waverly tried to speak but couldn’t form words.

Nicole looked up at her girlfriend, a dimpled smile making its way to her face. “Waverly Earp...will you marry me?”

Waverly stared at her for a long moment, eyes darting between the ring and Nicole’s face. It wasn’t entirely unexpected, but she didn’t think Nicole would make such a big deal out of a proposal. It was their anniversary, and Nicole had seemed a lot happier than usual but Waverly had chalked it up to be the fact that they had been together for five years that day. Never did she expect to be proposed to at Disney World.

“Yes.” Waverly finally whispered, eyes full of tears. “Yes, Nicole.”

She fell to her knees and framed Nicole’s face with her hands, kissing her fiercely. The crowd that had gathered around them erupted into boisterus cheers, some whistling and others clapping. Nicole pulled away from the kiss with tears in her eyes and reached up to wipe Waverly’s away before sliding the ring onto her finger with shaky hands.

“I can’t believe you did this.” Waverly whispered, her forehead resting against Nicole’s.

“I told you, this was going to be a trip you’d never forget.”

“Hey, Wayhaught! Over here!” Wynonna’s voice tore through the crowd and she emerged with her cellphone in hand.

The couple laughed, having the same thought about Wynonna and her ever-present talent for ruining their moments. Wynonna continued to call their names, snapping carious pictures and videos, and for once Nicole didn’t seem to mind.

Disney truly was a magical place, but no amount of Pixie Dust could make either of them any happier than they were in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter! @deputyydipshit


End file.
